Welcome to Toon Town
by Classic Facade
Summary: Bella's life is about to change. Due to her father's transfer across country, Bella will now be living in the small town of Altoona, PA. With five new neighbors her life is never going to be the same. Cannon pairings


"New town, new school, new people, new opportunities," those are the four things my parents kept telling me as they moved me from my wonderful beach front house in California to this hick town Altoona, Pennsylvania.

"It's actually quite historical Bella! Apparently Hitler was going to bomb it during World War II!" Renee continued with her failed attempts to make this town more 'appealing' to me.

"Yeah, that's fascinating mom." I sighed as I continued to look out the window at the town in surrounding me. It was small, but not too small. It was large enough that they had two high schools, granted one of them was a private school.

School, now that was something I wasn't looking forward to. I will be going to the private school, Saint Leo's, with a graduating class of 69-oh wait 70 people now. I typically would be going to public school, but since my mom got a teaching job there as an English teacher, I got a full scholarship. So, I get to look forward to everyone noticing a new student and all stares directed at me…great.

It's not like I am mad at my parents for moving me here, since it isn't there fault. My father got transferred here, I just wished they would have let me stay at Uncle Mick's and finish my high school career there. However, my parents had a different idea. "We want to use this move as way to make our family closer." That was my dad's response to Uncle Mick's offer. The truth is I don't think my mom could handle her only child living the whole way across the country for two years.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt the car come to a stop. I glanced out my window and realized we have finally arrived at our 'home.' We live on the outskirts of the city in a really nice neighborhood. My father got quite a hefty bonus for being uprooted across the country. There are about 8-12 houses in the neighborhood spread good distance away from one another.

My new house was a three story cream house with a wraparound porch, dark brown shudders, a fairly large front lawn, and an even larger back yard, there is a pool out back, and it has a finished basement and attic. Much nicer than our old house, but it didn't have the same cozy, homey feel as are old one did.

I went to the trunk of the car and pulled out one of my boxes and carried it to the attic, my new room.

The movers delivered our things yesterday, so it was up to my mom to rearrange everything to her liking. She was using this moving experience as a way to practice her Feng Shui. So, she is going to design every room in house to center our chi's. Apparently with a centered chi we will have a less stressful and more fruitful life.

As I walked up to the last door on the third floor and opened it. There were about ten stairs to climb till you got my room. No matter how disheartened I am about this move, one thing I do love is my new room. It's a pale yellow with light blue accents. It had a bathroom for my privacy and my bed was up against the window. There were a bunch of boxes needed on unpacking; I decided to do my decorating then worry about my clothes.

* * *

A few hours went by till I had everything the way I wanted it. I had a few movie posters on the walls, my bookshelf was up and organized, my bed made, pictures of my friends from California, and few sport's team posters. I had my couch and table at the end of my room, in front of the couch was a plasma screen TV with my wii hooked up. A mini fridge filled with Pepsi was right by the TV; under the TV I had all my DVD's. I must say my room turned out pretty awesome.

I glanced at the digital clock by my bed it read fifteen past four. I decided I would watch a DVD, till dinner was ready. I glanced at my DVD's till deciding upon Pineapple Express. I got about fifteen minutes into the movie, when I heard the doorbell ring. I heard muffled voices, but decided not to think much about it.

About five minutes later there was a knock at my door. "It's not locked, come in." I yelled figuring it was mom or dad; I focused my attention back to the scene when Dale witnesses the murder.

After about five seconds without my mom ragging on me for lounging about I decided to look to see what she wanted. However, instead of seeing my mom I saw five random teenagers standing awkwardly in my room.

"Uhh…hello…who are you?" I felt sort of bad for being so blunt, but I mean five teenagers no idea who they are standing in the middle of my room. The littlest of them with black spiked hair going in every direction, got the biggest smile and came over and hugged me.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen! We are going to be great friends. Pineapple Express great movie, you have good taste!" I slid out of her hug and backed up a little. She is a little too friendly for not even knowing me.

"Uh…I'm Bella. May I ask why you guys are all in my room?" I inquired while chuckling awkwardly.

"Our parents' drug us over here to invite you guys to dinner and your parents told us to come up here and met you. Oh I'm Rosalie by the way and this is my twin brother, Jasper." She pointed to the gorgeous tall, lanky blonde who looked a lot like her. "And this is Alice's brother Emmett." She pointed to the massive creature with dark curly hair wearing a goofy grin on his face; physically he was polar opposite of Alice, but personality wise I can guess they seem a lot alike.

"And this is our other brother, Eddie!" Emmett said as swinging his arm over Eddie. Eddie, however, looked like he was going to murder him. "It's Edward, Emmett." He said venomously.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Eddie." Edward let out a drawn out sigh. Looking at Edward now he definitely was the best looking of them all. He had messy bronze hair with gorgeous emerald eyes, he wasn't as tall as Emmett but he was still tall, probably around six foot something.

"Okay, it's nice to meet you all. You want a Pepsi or something?" This was my last hope at finding a conversation with these unknown people.

"I would love a Pepsi Bella-Ella!" I gave Emmett a quizzical look but didn't press the topic; maybe with luck he'll forget my new nickname.

"Anyone else want one?" I got no's from everyone else. I gave Emmett his soda and resumed my spot on the couch and pressed play.

"I love your room, Bella." Alice commented as she took the seat next to me. "It's got a girly taste, but not to girly. And it's really spacious!"

"Thanks, not going to lie, it's my dream room." Jasper sat down beside Alice while Rosalie and Edward resumed spots on the floor. Emmett proceeding with wandering around my room and looking at everything. That guy is seriously like a little kid.

Emmett, let out a gasp and was pointing to something on my wall. I looked over and saw he was pointing to my Dallas Cowboys poster of Jason Witten.

"Please, do not tell me you are a fan…of the…COWBOYS?!"

"And if I am what are you going to do about it?" I raised my eyebrow as he faced me full on.

"Bella, I don't know what's wrong with you. Were you dropped on your head when you were a baby? The Cowboys, really? How could you, they are one of the worst teams ever. I lost all respect for you…"

"How could you say the Cowboys are the worst team ever, you're probably an Eagles fan aren't you?"

"Yes, I am! And I'm proud of it! So now I have to add you onto my anti-football hit list."

"Anti-football hit list?" I reached over and grabbed my soda.

"Yeah, you and Jasper are on my list…you Cowboy fans must die." He said while pumped his hand in the air. I looked over to Jasper and he gave me a soft smile.

"What you say Bella we join up against Emmett and dispose of him. I couldn't do it alone but with you it'll work. Us Cowboy fans got to stick together right?" I let out a light chuckle as me and Jasper high-fived to seal the deal.

I looked over and saw Edward staring at my framed portrait I did of Johnny Depp. Alice also took notice of Edward's staring.

"What are you looking at Edward?" She asked as she bounced over to where he Edward was staring.

"Whoa, this is amazing? Where did you buy this Bella? I so want a copy!" I glanced over and then redirected my attention to the TV.

"You can't buy it anywhere. I made it myself last year, I love to draw people. Johnny Depp is my ideal, so he inspires a lot of my work." I said as nonchalantly, trying to get into the movie.

Everyone else had walked over and started to look at it also. Alice's mouth was hanging wide open and soon everyone else was wearing a similar expression.

"Bella, you did this? This is fantastic! It looks exactly like him!" Oh great here comes my color changing act.

"Thanks, arts a passion of mine." I was about to turn away when Emmett decided to poke more fun at me.

"Bella-Ella I didn't know you could do magic tricks? Can you teach me how to change colors in a matter of seconds?" He let out a hearty laugh that echoed in my small room. Everyone else laughed at my color changing trick and I decided to change to an even darker shade of red.

"But seriously Bella, you're really good at art. We need a good person at the art department in are school. There are seriously like five of us."

"Alice, you guys are going to St. Leo's too?"

"This might sound bad, but anyone with money goes to St. Leo's." Everyone else nodded their head in agreement.

Great so that means I'm going to be going to a school full of snooty brats…great. However, if everyone is like Alice and them I might actually like going to St. Leo's. So, that is my plus side, I won't be completely clueless to everyone, I'll at least know five people.

**So, this is the beginning…haha I don't know how much I like it yet. I made Bella a little bit more of tomboy. And FYI I am a die-hard cowboys fan (5-2, yeah boy) and I really, really don't like the Eagles, so sorry to all you Eagle fans. Also, this chapter is a little boring the other ones will be better promise! The next one will be about the dinner and you will get a taste of Edward and Bella! **


End file.
